


I'm In Love With A Stripper

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls take Kurt out to a male strip club to help him get over Blaine and find an unexpected entertainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With A Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the spring of 2011, well before Stripper!Sam became canon

“Girls, I love you all but is this really necessary?” Kurt knew that they were just trying to cheer him up since he and Blaine had broken up last week, but he really wasn’t that upset. It had been mutual and Kurt had known it was coming for weeks before it finally happened, so he wasn’t really sure he needed to be blindfolded in the middle backseat of Santana’s car on the way to who knows where.

“Honey, this is absolutely necessary,” Santana replied as she turned off whatever road they were on and parked the car. “Now let’s go have a little fun.” Kurt felt Rachel and Tina get out on either side of him and then someone pulling him out of the car. They led him across the parking lot and then led him inside a couple of doors where he was suddenly overwhelmed with loud music and some less than pleasing smells.

“Welcome to Good Guys!” Brittany exclaimed as she removed Kurt’s blindfold and he found himself inside, judging by the stage with a pole on it and the mass of women (with a few guys mixed in) seated around it, was _a male strip club_.

“You did **not** bring me here. Tell me this is a joke.”

“C’mon Kurt, apparently Santana and Brittany come here all the time,” Tina said as she and Rachel held onto Kurt’s arms to stop him from backing out. “She knows the bouncer and got him to let us just this once, we have to take advantage.”

Brittany and Santana had already secured a table and waved them over. Kurt debated trying to still get away but everyone seemed so excited to do this for him, he didn’t have it in him to turn them down. He figured having friends who cared enough to do this meant he could last through one incredibly awkward hour before demanding they leave.

“There you are, now come sit by Auntie Tana and enjoy the show. Billy told me they’ve got a new guy performing tonight who’s super hot.” Kurt never quite understood how Santana could go on and on about hot guys while her hand was already on Brittany’s inner thigh, but he’d long ago given up trying so he turned to the stage and prepared himself to spend the next hour looking uncomfortably at the ceiling.

“AANNNDDD NOW, PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEWEST PERFORMER, COOL RANCH!!!” Suddenly lights were spinning around the stage and some country music song Kurt had never heard of started playing (something about sexy tractors?) but none of that really registered because the person walking out on stage in a cowboy hat was none other than fellow glee clubber Sam Evans.

Kurt vaguely heard various shouts of shock and confusion (and excitement from Brittany) from the girls but he ignored them. He had expected to feel uncomfortable and spend most of the time ignoring the stripper up on stage but instead he was entranced. Glee club had somehow managed to turn Sam into an adequate dancer and that was really all he needed with a body like that. He really only had a few moves at his disposal but boy did he used them. Kurt had always known Sam was hot, of course, he wasn’t blind, but good god he had never seen Sam like this.

Sam was bare-chested now and was slowly sliding off his belt and Kurt’s jeans were becoming seriously uncomfortable. Sam’s body was slick with sweat under the hot lights and Kurt couldn’t help but imagine running his hands all over Sam.He knew he should feel bad, he shouldn’t lust over his friend like this (who was almost certainly stripping to feed his family no less) but he couldn’t help it.

Before long Sam was down to just yellow briefs and Kurt just abandoned any attempt at a train of thought and just stared at Sam’s ass until the performance was over and Sam was headed off stage. But just before he slipped behind the curtain, Sam’s eyes met Kurt’s and Sam smile dropped off like he had just been punched in the stomach. Sam disappeared backstage and Kurt suddenly felt incredibly guilty. What had he just done? Spent the past 10 minutes ogling a friend of his as he stripped to feed his family? What kind of person did that?

“We have to go talk to him,” Kurt said suddenly getting up to go, well he didn’t really know where, but to find Sam.

The other girls looked at him reluctantly but before anything else happened Santana reappeared (Kurt wondered when she had even left) and grabbed a hold of Kurt’s arm. “Great let’s go see Sam.” Kurt followed readily, shooting a disappointed look at the other girls as they walked towards the back. Santana clearly had the same thought Kurt had and had already figured out how to go back and talk to Sam.

They walked into a small room with just one chair (which Kurt found odd) to presumably wait for Sam. “Thank you for doing this Santana, I was just about to go find Sam myself when you came back to get me.”

Santana gave a knowing smirk in response to that comment. “Oh I could tell with the way you were looking at him. Figured I’d save you the trouble since this is your night and all.”

“Wait what?” Kurt didn’t understand what Santana meant, but suddenly Sam was coming in, exchanging a few whispers with Santana followed by Santana was leaving with just a wink in Kurt’s direction.

“Hey Kurt, how’s it going?” Sam asked simply.

“Sam, oh my god, we had no idea you were working here! This is crazy, I know your family needs money but there has to be another way, let me talk to my dad or something …”

“Kurt, Kurt calm down it’s ok, as it turns out this is my last night of work anyway.” As he was talking Sam guided Kurt over to the chair in toward the back of the room and gently pushed him down to sit in it. “My Dad just got a new job, so I was going to wrap up this week anyway, and with what Santana just paid, I won’t even need to come in the next two days.”

Kurt let Sam sit him down, still a bit confused about what exactly was going on. “Wait paid you for what?”

“For your private show of course,” Sam said as he started swaying his hips to the music that could still be heard from the main floor in front of Kurt. He moved his hands to the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Sam’s hands moved down his shirt and just for a moment considered not saying anything. But the idea of Sam being paid to do this was enough to get him to speak up. “Sam no, stop, you don’t need to do this. I don’t know why Santana did this, but you certainly don’t have to go through with it. We’ll just wait a little while and then go back out and we can all head home.”

Sam’s smile faded. “Oh, I thought, nevermind … just do you not want me to? Like you’re not interested?”

“What? No, I mean come on Sam you’re ridiculously hot. I was practically entranced when you were on stage.” Kurt realized what he said after it left his mouth and started blushing severely but he soldiered on. “But I don’t make a habit of paying for sexual experiences.”

Sam’s grin returned and he bent down and slid his hands up Kurt’s thighs. He whispered in Kurt’s ear, “What if I told you that I’d wanted to do this since the moment you returned to McKinley? How would you feel then?”

Kurt couldn’t help but let out a small moan in response to the pressure on his legs and the soft breath against his ear. “Well, if you insist …” Sam pulled back and went back to unbuttoning his shirt and moving his hips, his eyes never leaving Kurt. As Sam slid off the shirt, Kurt eyes hungrily took in Sam’s body up close, somehow looking even better than it had on stage. Sam was rubbing himself now, hands sliding down from his neck down over his pecs and abs.

Sam moved down to unbuckle his belt and slid it off slowly, before slipping his jeans off (as artfully as possible) leaving him clad in those same yellow briefs from earlier. Only this time Kurt could see the clear outline of Sam’s hard cock tucked inside them. “You know there are usually rules about touching, but since this is my last day we don’t really have to follow them,” Sam said, close enough to knock knees with Kurt.

Kurt couldn’t find words to respond with so he just grabbed at the waistband of Sam’s briefs and pulled him closer. Sam spread his legs around Kurt and the chair and moved down into Kurt’s lap, with another moan coming from Kurt as he felt Sam’s ass press down on his cock.

Now that they he was close enough, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him in, their lips meeting harshly. Sam’s body was hot and still sweaty and _right there_ and Kurt thought he might die as Sam started grinding down against his cock.

“Fuck Sam, that feels so good,” Kurt said as Sam moved his lips down to suck on Kurt’s neck. Kurt moved his hands down to Sam’s ass, pulling Sam closer as he thrust up against him, desperately seek more friction. Sam had managed to pull Kurt’s shirt off and tweaked Kurt’s nipples, cause Kurt to moan yet again.

Before long Kurt felt his orgasm coming but couldn’t even bother to care about his pants. He pressed up again against Sam, once, twice, and then he was cumming, shooting in his pants as Sam kept grinding against him eagerly.

Once Kurt stopped moving, Sam slid back a bit onto Kurt’s legs, just enough to get a hand between then and pull out his own cock. He fisted it rapidly and after only a few strokes shot out streams of cum onto his own chest.

“Wow,” Kurt said once they had both come done from their highs. “That was, just wow.”

“Sorry about your pants,” Sam said as he pressed his forehead lightly up against Kurt’s.

“Don’t worry about it, these are practically last season.”

Suddenly Sam went from giddy to nervous. “Um, where do we go from here? Cause I really like you Kurt and I hope this didn’t mess things up.”

“Ssssh,” Kurt said, quieting Sam with a kiss. “This was wonderful and it didn’t mess anything up. Now we just get dressed and go find the girls, and after I get home, you can call me and we’ll start planning our first real date. Just one requirement.”

“And what’s that?”

“No strip clubs.”


End file.
